This Feels Right
by Laheara
Summary: (Sorry about the trouble with part 4, I've tried reposting it for the 2nd time tonight. Let me know if it works for you)rnWhitelighters are being attacked all over the world. Chris, Leo and the Charmed Ones must work together to stop this new evil organ
1. The First Attacks

"This Feels Right"  
by Laheara  
(entsg1efc2002@yahoo.ca)  
  
Summary: Whitelighters are being attacked all over the world. Chris, Leo and the Charmed Ones must work together to stop this new evil organizing the Underworld again. Set before "Sleepy Halliwell" so the girls don't know who Chris really is yet.  
  
Spoilers: For all episodes from "Chris-crossed" on in season 6. The story is set after before Sleepy Halliwell, the girls don't know Chris is family yet.  
  
Disclaimers: Yeah, ok you know the drill. I don't own the WB or Charmed or any of these characters. It's just fun and all that stuff so don't sue me. ***********************  
  
"Look Chris, I know you told us that Wyatt was evil in the future, but what exactly did you mean?"  
  
"What do you mean what did I mean, Phoebe? He's evil, he's the evil that destroyed the world and created a world of darkness and despair. I came here to keep him from turning so he doesn't do that again. He killed people who wouldn't join his cause, enslaved thousands. What more do you need?"  
  
"But when we defeated the Titans shouldn't that have changed things? Meaning that there should be a new big back evil in the future now. Maybe you just didn't see when you went back so briefly." Phoebe questioned but knew Chris was right.  
  
"Wyatt was still evil in the future, he's the big bad thing now. I came here to try and stop, by not letting him turn evil in the first place. How many times do I have to keep saying this?"  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Pipers words rang out in Chris's mind. "I'm sorry but it's truth. You don't know how much I wish it wasn't but it is."  
  
The look Piper gave Chris scared him, he knew she was furious and he hated hurting her with this news but it was something they needed to know to him now. Chris orbed out to think and he decided to go to the bridge again; Leo was right it was a great place to think. He looked out at the city letting his brown hair blow in the wind.  
  
Chris had saved Wyatt from The Order and then they realized he didn't raise his shield to Chris anymore. That meant something anyway, Chris has finally gained little Wyatts trust. Chris couldn't help but laugh at the irony. He'd finally gained Wyatt's trust on the same day he'd lost the trust of the sisters.  
  
It had been shocking for them to realize that he was not who he said he was. When Bianca came back to take him home and Piper had tried to freeze them, he'd been forced to tell them he was half witch also. He could tell they were angry and shocked he'd kept secrets and lied to them; but when he was in trouble in the future they still came through for him with the spell under the floorboard. When he came crashing back through the portal and asked if he could stay they had still said yes even when he refused to tell them the truth again.  
  
They had forgiven him then, but learning that Wyatt was evil in the future seemed to be something they couldn't trust him on. Chris smiled sadly, "Well it's not like I've been so open with them in the past."  
  
Then Pipers idea of giving up on love scared him. Not only would that mean that he'd never be born but it wasn't natural or healthy for her to do that. He hoped David had taught her that at least from all of this mess. Chris was lost in thoughts about the sisters and Wyatt and his own time and Bianca and how much he missed her. "Well I still have time to try to save her along with the rest of the world and my brother."  
  
Chris knew he'd never get to see this new world he was trying to create, it would be the world created now in this time, his time would still be the same. Chris also knew that as soon as he went back to his world after saving Wyatt he would die. That scared him but he was sort of glad in a way, all his lying and running would finally be over when Wyatt hit him with that energyball. He just hoped little Chris and Wyatt would grow up to love each other in the new world, he never wanted his other self to feel the pain of knowing the only family you have left wants dead.  
  
Back at the manor the sister were all sitting around the kitchen table. Paige was the first to break the silence, "Do we really want to loose Chris?" Piper and Phoebe both looked at her strangely. "Well I mean Leo was right, Chris has done a lot of good protecting Wyatt even with his secrets. Which if you remember are to protect us as much as the future he said."  
  
Phoebe shakes her head, "And you believe him?"  
  
"Well I don't know much about time travel but he's done it so..."  
  
"I don't mean about the time travel, I mean do you really think Wyatt is this horrible person in the future that kills and took over the world?"  
  
Paige let out a sigh and looked down at her tea. "Honestly... I don't want to, but you saw what just happened yesterday. The Order was able to turn him evil right before our eyes and only Chris could save him and now Wyatt trusts Chris."  
  
"He trusts him because Chris got him back to his mother. That's all, that doesn't mean that whatever Wyatt first felt and didn't trust in him isn't still there." Piper was trying to rationalize her thoughts but they sounded flawed even to her. Wyatt only trusted people who had proven themselves to be safe and trustworthy. If Wyatt trusted Chris now that must mean that Chris really is safe, but if that is true then it also means that her son is this monster in the future that is going to take over the world and kill people.  
  
Paige just sat there looking at Piper waiting for the emotions to settle and the truth to set in which she knew it would. When she finally sees in Pipers eyes that she's agreed she speaks, "You know Chris would never hurt us intentionally. He's saved our tails a bunch of times and Wyatts. He may have secrets he believes he has to keep from us but he's on our side."  
  
Piper sighed and looked down, "I know. I just wish he could tell us more about himself and his time. Things that won't change history, we know so little about him and his life. We don't even really know how old he is. He's not a full Whitelighter which means he isn't dead, he's a witch..."  
  
Paige jumps in, "Like me!" Then she realizes where Piper is going with this. "Oh, that means that he may be alive right now, like Wyatt and Bianca. Maybe we could meet little Chris."  
  
Piper looks at her sister, "Oh and how would you convince his parents to let us near him. Excuse me, could I hold your son, I know a him when he's grown up since he came back into our time from the future to protect my nephew."  
  
Paige looks at Piper with a scowl, "Ok, so we can't tell them how we know Chris but it would be fun to see if he's as adorable now as his future self is."  
  
Phoebe and Piper both smiled at the idea of a little boy as secretive and annoying as the Chris they knew. Piper said, "But he's from 20 years in the future, how do we even know his family lives here in the city now or if they move here later."  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper and nodded, "That's true."  
  
Paige took a deep breath and said quietly not knowing how her sisters will react to her suggestion; "Well first of all, don't you think we should apologize to Chris for being kind of mean to him just now? I mean he was just doing what we've wanted him to do since he arrived. He told us something about the future. It might not have been something we wanted to hear but he told us."  
  
Phoebe frowned, "She's right, we were kind of rude to him. Maybe we should call him back and say we're sorry."  
  
Piper exhaled a long breath and sighed, "You're right. Chris! Chris please come back we want to talk to you."  
  
Paige yells, "It's important Chris and we're not gonna yell at you this time."  
  
Nothing happens and they all look at each other. Paige shrugs, "Maybe he's busy... like with a demon or something?"  
  
"Or maybe he's ignoring us because we were rude to him?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Well whatever it is he'll be back, he always comes back to get us to hunt a new demon down. Just give it time." Piper said as she stood and went to the fridge, "I'll get dinner started."  
  
Paige and Phoebe looked at each other and just shrugged. Paige looked at Piper and asked, "Need any help?"  
  
Piper smiled at her sister and shook her head, "Nah, just go watch some TV or something. I'll call you guys when it's ready."  
  
Her sisters smiled and nodded went into the living room. They sat down and turned on the TV. They weren't watching long before a new bulletin came across the channel.  
  
"This is MSNBC correspondent Michael Langill reporting from just below the Golden Gate Bridge. As has been reported for the last few minutes all traffic heading to the bridge is being diverted back into the city due to the strange happenings going on atop it's tallest support tower. There is a big light show going on up there. Police believe that perhaps some teenagers climbed up and are setting off some fireworks. Our news chopper is on it way up to take a look and should arrive in a few minutes with fresh pictures for you. Wait... it seems to have stopped... oh my god! Someone is falling from the bridge down towards the water... oh my god!"  
  
The camera zoomed in on the falling body and the girls recognized it as a Darklighter that had attacked them a few days ago but got away. By this time Piper had come in from the kitchen and was sitting on the arm of the couch watching the news with her sisters.  
  
Paige looked at her sisters, "Why would a Darklighter be on top of the Golden Gate Bridge?"  
  
Phoebe asked also, "And what was that about the light show up there?"  
  
Just then a flash of blue and white orbs materialized in the conservatory. The sisters stood and walked in to see Chris on the floor. He had burns from at least two fireballs and an arrow in his chest.  
  
Paige ran to him first and her hand moved to the arrow but Chris used the last of his strength to push it away and whispered, "No..."  
  
Phoebe grabbed her dazed sister and pulled her back from the arrow. "Paige what were you thinking! You're part Whitelighter you can't touch that."  
  
Piper sank down beside her sisters and looked at Chris, "Well I guess we know now what that light show was about. I'm thinking the reason we saw a body falling from the bridge was the Darklighter wasn't stupid enough to let a new camera catching shimmering so he likely went out just before he hit the water."  
  
Paige looked at how pale Chris was, "How could all this have happened to him so quickly? He's only be gone maybe 20 minutes."  
  
"Maybe the Darklighter was following him. It would be crazy to attack here again so he waited until Chris was alone and went after him there."  
  
Piper looked at the burns, "But Darklighters don't make fireballs, there had to have been someone else there to ambush him."  
  
"Darklighters working with other demons to kill Whitelighters?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe realized what that meant, "Unless it was a special union just to kill the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones."  
  
Finally Chris spoke, "attacking... all Whitelighters... not first..." He was panting for breath, the arrow must have collapsed a lung. "It's beginning... protect Wyatt...."  
  
Piper got very scared now, "What do you mean Chris? What's beginning? Who's coming after Wyatt?"  
  
Chris tried to say the name but he was in so much pain it was just a whisper but Paige leaned down and put her ear over Chris's face to hear. She leaned back up and said, "Metturinan?"  
  
"Never heard of him. Chris is that the right name?" Phoebe asked and Chris nodded.  
  
Chris's head turned to Paige and she leaned down again, "They caught me... off guard... sorry... I... couldn't warn... you sooner." The last couple of words were so weak Paige nearly didn't hear them.  
  
Paige touched Chris's neck and then jumped and looked at her sisters. "He's dying!"  
  
"But Darklighter poison doesn't kill that fast, it takes a couple of hours. He can't be dying!" Phoebe was getting worried.  
  
Piper looked at Chris and saw the sweat and then noticed a pool of blood they hadn't seen before. "Oh my god." She crawled behind Chris pushed him up a bit and he screamed in pain. His entire lower back was riddled with deep scratches and gouges and most of them followed through unto his stomach as well.  
  
Paige crawled back a step and looked at his stomach. "Oh my gosh, it looks like he was attacked by an animal."  
  
"Whatever did this to him they wanted it to be bad." Phoebe said as she got to her feet and yelled, "LEO! We need you Chris is dying!"  
  
Nothing happened and then Piper tried, "LEO, PLEASE!"  
  
After another second Paige heard an Elder jingle. She frowned and looked at her sisters, "The Elders are jingling me."  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know but maybe I get them to send a Whitelighter here to help Chris."  
  
Piper nodded, "Go."  
  
Paige orbed out and Piper's mother instincts kicked in. She tried to make Chris comfortable and whispered to him, "Everything is going to be ok Chris. Paige is getting help for you."  
  
Chris was delirious and his breathing was laboured, "Mom... mom I'm sorry."  
  
Piper and Phoebe were shocked at this. Then Phoebe thought, "He's not thinking straight, he likely thinks he's still in his time. How knows what is going on in his mind right now."  
  
Piper nodded, it was strange that her voice would make Chris think of his mother but Phoebe was right, Chris was hurt and not thinking straight. "Yeah, you're right. Let's make him as comfortable as we can."  
  
Phoebe nodded a few minutes later Paige orbed back in alone. Piper looked at her and asked, "I thought you were going to bring back a Whitelighter to heal Chris?"  
  
Paige shook her head, "I can't."  
  
Piper looked at her sister and saw she was scared. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were full of fear. Phoebe noticed this also and stood up and put her arm around Paige. "What's wrong? What did the Elders tell you?"  
  
Paige looked down at Chris and tears came to her eyes and then she closed them and said, "Whitelighters all over the world are being attacked right now. Dozens of them are dead and others are dying. The Elders don't know what's happening but it was coordinated and well planned. They believe if they can't protect what Whitelighters are left they'll all be dead in a couple of hours."  
  
Piper and Phoebe both went pale. Piper's first thought was Leo, "LEO? Is Leo up there with the Elders?"  
  
Paige cringed and couldn't meet her sisters gaze, "No... he's out trying to save as many as he can with a couple of other Elders."  
  
Piper's hand went to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. "No... not again."  
  
Phoebe was torn, she didn't want to leave Paige in this stunned state but now Piper was scared and worried too. She reached over Chris and took Piper's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Piper, listen to me. Leo saved the Elders from the Titans and managed to stay out of trouble. The Titans were very powerful and Leo could stay one step ahead of them he can do it again with whoever is doing this. We just have to trust in him."  
  
Then Phoebe felt Paige pull from her arms and she sank to the floor beside Chris. Her pale white hand went out and stroked Chris's hair. His breathing was shallow now and she could tell his body was going numb. He was dying in front of them and there was nothing they could do for him.  
  
Paige's whispered, "Why couldn't you be a full Whitelighter Chris, then I could channel your powers and heal you."  
  
Phoebe let her hand rest in Paige's hair and her eyes went to Wyatt. He was standing in his playpen watching what was happening. Phoebe could see Piper was watching him too; her eyes were glued to him. If something happened to Leo Wyatt would be all she had left of him.  
  
Paige suddenly went stiff and she looked up too, "WYATT!"  
  
Both Phoebe and Piper were shaken from their trances and looked at Wyatts playpen. He disappeared in a swirl of orbs and appeared in Paiges lap. Phoebe and Piper both sank to the floor again and looked at their sister.  
  
Paige saw them watching her and said, "Wyatt has healing powers. Maybe I can channel his like I did with Leo once."  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe, "Do you think that could work?"  
  
Phoebe thought, "I don't see why not. His healing power comes from Leo, and Paige could use Leo's before, so yeah, it should work."  
  
Chris's body suddenly went into a seizure and the sisters pulled back from a bit. Paige's hand went to his side to show him they were still there and Piper put her hand on his leg and Phoebe grasped one of his hands.  
  
"It's ok Chris, we're gonna help you if we can," Paige said into Chris's ear. In a few seconds the seizure stopped and Chris's body relaxed, his breathing was now barely a whisper, they were loosing him and had to move.  
  
"He's leaving, we have to do this now," Paige said looking at Chris worried.  
  
Piper looked at him and felt sorry for every bad thing she ever said about him. "Do you think he's strong enough for this?"  
  
Phoebe just grasped Piper's hand, "He has to be, honey."  
  
Piper looked at Paige then at Wyatt, "Ok, Wyatt, sweetie, Aunt Paige needs you help to save Chris. We need you to heal him for us, honey."  
  
Wyatt looked down at Chris then back up at Paige. Paige took Wyatts hand and one of hers and then placed both of her hands over Chris. It took a moment but the golden glow came.  
  
Nothing seemed to happen for a second and Phoebe gasped. "He's not breathing!"  
  
Paige lifted Wyatt and sat him right next to Chris's side and put their hands over him again. "NO, Chris you are not leaving us. We haven't had a chance to tell you we're sorry yet."  
  
The golden glow continued and then Chris started breathing again, shallow as before but he was breathing. Phoebe saw the look on Paige's face and asked her, "What's wrong Paige? Why isn't he healing faster?"  
  
"I can feel there is some kind of magic keeping normal healing from helping him that much, but it is working, just slowly."  
  
A few seconds later another mass of orbs appeared in the living room. Piper stood and looked to see Leo orb in with three others. Tears came to her eyes and she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"LEO!" She sobbed for a could of seconds, "I was so worried about you."  
  
Leo held his wife close and rested his face in her hair, "I know I could feel it. I'm ok, really."  
  
Piper squeezed him a second longer and then pulled away, "Good, but Chris isn't, you have to help him. He was attacked by the demons hunting Whitelighters."  
  
Leo looked over and saw Chris, Paige, Wyatt and Phoebe on the floor. Piper took his hand and led him over to them. Phoebe has broken off the arrow and threw it toward the window by now. Leo knelt and put his hands over Chris also and the golden glow increased in intensity. Chris gasped at the new stronger power flowing through him and then his burns healed, followed by the claw marks. But strangely the arrow wound in his chest did not completely heal although it stopped bleeding. Leo lowered his hands nodded for Paige to do the same.  
  
"That's as much as we're going to be able to do for him for now. There is a magic that was added to the arrows that prevents them from being completely healed. And the poison is still in his system but it's moving very slowly. Both of the Whitelighters I just saved were attack. I brought them here hoping you could protect them for me."  
  
Piper looked at him and the two others in the living room. "How can we protect them? We couldn't have help Chris?"  
  
"I'm going to do a similar kind of sanctuary here that I made for the Elders. Something that will mask Whitelighter energy to a certain degree. I can't mask it completely but all demons know that one of the Charmed ones is part Whitelighter; they will think they are sensing Paige and not the people I'm going to bring here. They can stay in the basement, so they aren't bothering you up here."  
  
Chris woke up and looked at Leo as he sat up and listened, "As long as either Paige, Chris or Wyatt are here at all times it will work. But if you both leave they will know something is wrong and attack."  
  
Phoebe asked, "Why can't they just orb up there? Wouldn't that be safer then stay on Earth?"  
  
Leo shook his head, "No, because we're expecting that whoever is doing this will attach them soon too. If everyone went up there they would be killed all at once when this new evil goes after the Elders."  
  
Piper looked at Leo, "So you know that it will eventually go after the Elders too?"  
  
"Of course, but we have to try to save as many as we can before it attacks us. They are our responsibility, they look to us for guidance and leadership, we can't just let them die."  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "No we know you can't let them die, of course not. Of course they can stay here. I'm sure the Woogie and the Nexus down there would love some company." She was trying to lighten the mood in the room.  
  
The sister looked at each other and then at the two Whitelighters standing in the living room. They had scared looks on their faces, but were trying to hide them but the normal resolve their kind was supposed to show. Piper nodded, "Ok, they can stay. We'll watch out for them."  
  
Paige looked at Chris and asked him, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm better." He looked at Wyatt and smiled running his hand through Wyatts red hair, "Thanks little guy, I owe you." Then he looked at Paige and Leo. "Thank you."  
  
Paige smiled, "No problem." Then she hugged Chris, Phoebe followed and then Piper. They all hugged him and said they were happy he was back.  
  
Leo nodded at them all and stood the walked back to the other Whitelighters. Chris thought to himself, 'Duty calls as usual.'  
  
When the girls let Chris go they helped him to his feet telling him to watch that wound. Piper took Chris's hand and led him upstairs. They went to the bathroom and she sat him down on the side of the toilet. The pulled some things out of the cabinets and then leaned down in front of him. She unbuttoned his shirt to show the wound and carefully cleaned it then bandaged it.  
  
"Leo said there is some kind of magic keeping this from healing so you'll have to be careful until we can break it let you heal. Which means you have to keep it clean so it doesn't get infected and you also can't move around as much as you normally do."  
  
Chris just sat there and let her work on him. He felt so nice to have his mother look after him again; he hadn't felt this in a long time. Even before she died eight years ago. Piper snapped her fingers in front of his face to bring him back to reality. He blinked and looked at her confused.  
  
"Did you hear a word I just said?"  
  
"Yeah, keep it clean, no big movements, got it."  
  
"Good." She put one last piece of tape on the bandage and then stepped back to look at him. "What were you just thinking about?"  
  
Chris looked down at his chest and fingered the bandage a bit before Piper slapped his fingers away. "I was just thinking, about my mother."  
  
Piper raised and eyebrow, "Really? Do I remind you of her?"  
  
Chris nodded looking at the bandage still, "Yes, very much. You have very gentle hands Piper."  
  
Piper smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Chris smiled and looked at her, "You're welcome. And thanks for letting Paige and Wyatt try to save me before Leo got here. I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately and I'm sorry for that, but there are just certain things I can't tell you, as much as I might want too."  
  
Piper put a hand up to stop him, "I know. I understand that, Chris. It's very frustrating but I understand you're just being careful. I'm just glad that you care enough about Wyatt to want to save him. We know you wouldn't lie to us, I guess just hearing my son is evil hit me a little badly. I'm sorry for how I reacted both the first time you told me a couple weeks ago and again this time."  
  
Chris smiled and nodded, "It's ok, I haven't really been that easy to live with lately either. I know I've pushed you all a lot with this quest I'm on but it is for the best."  
  
"We know that Chris and we trust you to care for Wyatt, and you've even done a half reasonable job helping us from time to time." She said with a smile that let him know she was joking.  
  
Chris smiled and said, "Thanks, I think." Then he laughed, but that wasn't a good idea. He winced in pain as the laugh pulled at the wound in his chest and his hand went back to it again.  
  
Piper knelt and looked more closely to be sure the bandage was still tight and then stood again, "Easy Chris. Take care of that."  
  
"I will and I'm ok."  
  
Piper looked into green eyes and could have sworn she saw something familiar there but shrugged it off. "You have to be really careful, remember you're still the hit list of whoever this new demon is. Which means they may attack you again, you have to stay close to us and the other Whitelighters at all times."  
  
Chris smiled at her and nodded saluting her also, "Yes, mother."  
  
Piper smiled and something in the back of her mind was screaming at her when he said that but her conscious mind was telling her he was just being sarcastic. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Piper?" Leo called from downstairs.  
  
"Coming!" Piper called back and smiled at Chris before she walked out.  
  
Chris sat a moment longer. He had just called Piper mother. She thought he was just being smart, but it felt so good, then to see her smile at him and ruffle his hand again. It was like he was eight years old again and making cookies in the kitchen with his mother. It just all felt so right, and he loved it. He didn't want to leave this time even though he knew he'd have to eventually.  
  
TBC  
  
Yeah I know TBC is very evil, but unavoidable. So tell me what you think and if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter soon.  
  
To those who are reading my other story "Please Give Me Another Chance" I will be getting part 4 of that out this week also. 


	2. The Pain Freeze

This Feels Right  
  
Chapter 2: The Pain Freeze  
  
*************  
  
The next few hours at the manor were full of activity. The sisters were working on the descriptions the Whitelighters were giving them of the demons that had attacked each of them. They realized just well co- ordinated this attack was. Just about ever kind of demon in the Underworld was involved in this, upper and lower level ones.  
  
Paige was thinking over the information they had gathered, "You know one thing they all said was that there was no real leader to any of these groups of four demons. They all worked together in a well laid out plot, but with no one giving orders."  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Maybe whoever this guy Metturinan is, that Chris told us about, is someone they are all so afraid of they don't dare mess up or get killed. He could be someone trying to become the new leader of the Underworld."  
  
Piper was listening and spoke now, "That would be bad for us. Ever since we got rid of the Source the Underworld has been without a leader and that's made our lives a lot easier. If they get a new leader, even without the Source powers, he'll be a threat to us. He must have some pretty impressive powers now to get this many demons to follow him."  
  
A new group of Whitelighters orbed into the kitchen and nodded at the sisters. Piper pointed to the door and said, "The basement's down there." They all nodded, turned and went out the door.  
  
Piper looked around the kitchen and thought for a moment, "Ah, how many do we have down there now?"  
  
Phoebe counted in her head, "About fifty I think, why?"  
  
"Well we all know Whitelighters eat, and they've been through quite a day so maybe we should feed them. You know make them feel a little more comfortable?"  
  
Suddenly several dozen trays of food and pitchers of drinks appeared on ever clear surface in the kitchen and the sisters looked surprised. Piper smiled and looked up, "Thank you Leo."  
  
"How do you know it was Leo?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because I know Leo is always keeping a ear on us to make sure we're ok," Piper said as she stood up and walked to the counter. "There are still some party tables down their right?"  
  
Paige nodded, "Yeah I just stacked them a few weeks ago after that little shower you had for Ben and Leanne."  
  
"Good, well I think I'll put some of those guys down there to work and set up some refreshment tables." Piper picked up a couple pitchers of juice, put some paper cups under her arm and went downstairs.  
  
Paige looked at all the food. "Well either Whitelighters have amazingly BIG appetites or Leo is bringing a lot more of them here then what we have."  
  
Phoebe realized she was right, "Yeah I guess so. Well they do take care of the entire world so there must be hundreds of them if not thousands."  
  
"We don't have enough room in this house for thousands."  
  
"Yeah I know Paige, I guess he's just going to have to come up with something else for the rest. But we can still take a few dozen more. Put them in the bedrooms and the attic and bring the book down here."  
  
Chris walked in rubbing his chest and looked at all the food, "Whoa, where did all this come from?"  
  
Paige walked over to him and swatted his hand away from the wound; "Leo sent it here to feed the Whitelighters we're harbouring."  
  
"We aren't harbouring them, we're protecting them."  
  
"I know, so did you find anything out in the book about Metturinan?"  
  
Chris looked at the food to avoid both their looks, "Um, not in the book no."  
  
Paige put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Chris! You did NOT go to the Underworld in your current state."  
  
"What state? I'm fine," Chris said raising his hand in surrender.  
  
Phoebe walked over and glared at him also, "You're not fine, you've got a hole in your chest and you nearly died on our floor a few hours ago."  
  
Paige smiled and said, "Well it's not like this is the first time he's had a hole in his chest."  
  
Phoebe smiled also, "Yeah but at least this time we know what caused it."  
  
Chris knew they were talking about Bianca and strangely it didn't hurt that much to think of her in a joke like that but there was still a twinge of regret knowing he'll never see her again.  
  
Paige saw this and winced, "Oh, I'm sorry Chris, I meant that as a joke, I didn't mean to make you think about loosing Bianca."  
  
Chris shook his head, "No it's ok. It's good that I can still think of her as she was and not just how she died."  
  
"You know you never did tell us how she died," Phoebe asked. Paige glared at her but she just shrugged, "What? I'm curious."  
  
Chris raised a hand to Paige and said, "No it's ok, and I didn't say it then because it was still hard for me to remember it." His gazed went across the room to Wyatt and he closed his eyes.  
  
Phoebe and Paige both caught this look and Paige gasped as Phoebe voiced their thoughts, "Oh my god, Wyatt killed her right in front of you didn't he?"  
  
Chris lowered his head with his eyes still closed and nodded, "Yeah, he did. But she told me I had to come back here and finish what we started. I had to keep Wyatt good to save our future and she gave me our ring back." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the silver and diamond engagement ring.  
  
Paige put her arms around Chris and hugged him as she whispered, "I'm so sorry Chris."  
  
Chris needed that physical touch right now and he let go of his rules of not getting close to the sisters and hugged Paige back as he buried his face in her soft red hair. Phoebe didn't need to be an empath to know he was hurting and she joined the hug.  
  
They didn't realize that Piper had returned by this point and had heard Wyatt killed Chris's fiancé. She looked at the pained expression on Chris's face and her heart went out to him. She promised herself she wouldn't let Wyatt turn in the evil murdering monster that Chris knew in his time.  
  
She closed the door to the basement a little harder then she needed to and started to the island to pick up a couple trays of food, "I was right those Whitelighters are hungry."  
  
Chris, Paige and Phoebe pulled apart and Chris turned around to hide but Piper knew he was wiping tears from his face. She felt so sorry for him but didn't want to make him hurt more by repeating it.  
  
Chris turned back around and smiled at her, "Yeah I bet they are. Here let me help you with those."  
  
Chris picked up a couple trays next to Piper and she eyed him, "Are you sure you can lift things?"  
  
Chris smiled, "Yes, I can lift things, I feel ok."  
  
Piper shook her head and they all took the trays downstairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs several Whitelighters came over and took the trays thanking them. They said it was Leo and that it was no trouble then they all turned and walked back upstairs.  
  
As they returned to the kitchen Phoebe nodded and went to pick a couple more trays, as did Paige, "Yes, he feels ok enough to have just come back from the Underworld on another fact finding mission."  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe and then at Chris, "Chris! What did I tell you? You have staying close to us. Are you alright?" Piper went back into mothering mode and put down the trays she had just picked up. She walked over to Chris and unbuttoned his shirt to see the bandage was now red.  
  
Piper glared at him, "Chris! Look at that. You have to keep this clean, that poison is still in your system."  
  
Chris put his trays down and looked at the bandage. "I didn't do anything to it. I didn't even get spotted while I was down there. I just went saw, heard and come back. It shouldn't be doing that."  
  
Piper saw a couple of Whitelighters come up and look around for the trays of food. She tapped one on the arm and asked, "Could you see if this is alright?"  
  
The man looked at Chris and then with a confused look lifted his arm to look at his own arrow wound to his left side. Upon lifting his shirt he saw it too was bleeding again. Paige went to the second one and asked him where he was hit. He said in the back and when Paige checked his wound was also bleeding.  
  
The sisters looked confused and worried at this new turn of events. Piper looked into Chris's eyes and asked, "How do you feel? Are you dizzy or tired or anything?"  
  
Chris had peeled the bandage down a bit and was looking at his chest and he was about to say something when the wound glowed a deep blue and Chris closed his eyes in extreme pain.  
  
Piper put her hands on either side of Chris's face and tried to get him to look at her, "Chris? Chris, look at me!"  
  
The other two Whitelighters also winced in pain and went unresponsive. Paige and Phoebe both tried to get them to snap out of it but it was as if they couldn't hear their calls. Paige turned and went down to the basement to check on the rest of their guests and found them all in similar form.  
  
"The others are all doing this too. What's happening to them?"  
  
Piper was still looking at Chris, "It's got to be something to do with that poison running through their systems."  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe, "Can you sense anything from any of them?"  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes and reached out to the Whitelighters and then jumped as her eyes shot open and she reached for something to balance her. "Oh... wow, they are in so much pain."  
  
Piper was getting worried now, "LEO!" In seconds Leo materialized in the kitchen. Piper looked at him and pointed to Chris and the other two. "What's wrong with them?"  
  
Leo shook his head, "I don't know. Everyone that was shot is doing this."  
  
Phoebe stepped up next to him, "I can still sense them, and they are in a lot of pain. It's like the pain is so much that it's blocking out their other senses."  
  
Piper asked, "Leo you took away my pain of loosing you. Can you do that for them somehow?"  
  
Leo thought for a moment and then shrugged, "I guess I can try." He stepped up to Chris and put his hand over the wound and concentrated. Chris and Leo both glowed gold for a few seconds and then Leo let go and stepped away.  
  
Piper asked, "Did it work?"  
  
Leo shrugged, "I don't know, I've never done it on anyone other then you."  
  
Chris closed his eyes very tightly and took a shallow breath. "It worked."  
  
Piper moved back to him and put her hand on the side of his face, "Chris? Are you still hurting?"  
  
Chris opened his eyes and looked at face he remembered so well from his childhood. After a demon attack Piper would always come and check on him and Wyatt and she always had her concerned face on.  
  
Chris nodded, "It still hurts but not as much as I was before. It was like every inch of my body was on fire and I couldn't breath."  
  
Leo stepped around the island and went to the other two Whitelighters and did the same to them. Soon they took came back and said something similar to what Chris had described. Leo stepped back and said, "I have to go tell the other Elders we can help them. We all split up amongst the other sanctuaries and help as many as we can. I'll be back to check on you when we finish."  
  
Piper hugged him and looked into his eyes, "Just be careful, this could be a trap to lure out the Elders knowing they will want to help their Whitelighters."  
  
Leo nodded, "I know but we'll be in the protected areas, they shouldn't be able to find us."  
  
Paige jumped in before he left, "Are all the remaining Whitelighters safe in sanctuaries now?"  
  
Leo looked down and frowned, "As many as we could save."  
  
Phoebe noticed the sad touch to his voice, "How many did you loose?"  
  
"A little over two hundred."  
  
Everyone in the room gasped in shock and sadness. The two Whitelighters bowed their heads in sorrow for their lost comrades. Phoebe and Paige moved in and took their hands saying how sorry they were. The two just nodded and said thank you.  
  
Leo looked at Piper, "They died doing their duties to their charges. They will all be missed, but we must move on. With all Whitelighters in hiding that leaves the witches of the world totally unguarded. It's obvious whoever is planning this is about to make a move soon."  
  
Paige nodded and said the name Chris told her, "Metturinan."  
  
Leo looked at her, "What did you say?"  
  
"Metturinan, he's the demon who is organizing the Underworld and planned all this."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
Chris stepped beside Paige and said, "I told her."  
  
Leo looked at Chris strangely, "And how did you find out? We've had people on this since it happened and none of our spies came up with a name."  
  
"Maybe that's because your spies don't know who to talk too. My demon contacts gave me the name and I looked him up. He's an upper level demon who has been missing for centuries and just resurfaced a few days ago to draw all evil to him and plan this."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"  
  
"Because I didn't have all the facts until just recently. And it's not like you've been around much since this started."  
  
Leo bristled at this remark but quickly regained composure, being and Elder he can't let little things like this jab ruffle him. "I see, is that all you know or is there more?"  
  
"There's more, and I was going to suggest that I go with you to the next sanctuary and tell you the rest while you help to other Whitelighters."  
  
Piper could tell Leo and Chris were not happy with each other so she stepped in. "Ok, Leo, he's right, you haven't been around since you healed him. And we just found out that he went back to the Underworld after we specifically told him to stay here where he's safe."  
  
Leo could see Piper was trying to peace keep and smiled, "You're right, I've been busy." Then he looked at Chris. "Alright, I'll come back here after I tell the Elders. It should only take about fifteen minutes."  
  
Chris nodded, "I'll be ready. I've got another meeting in just a few minutes, but I should be done by the time you get back." Leo nodded and orbed out.  
  
Paige looked at him, "Chris you can't go back down to the Underworld now. What if that pain thing happens again? You'd be helpless."  
  
Chris looked at her and shrugged, "And without this information I could get we'll all be in the dark to whatever Metturinan is planning." They all looked concerned but didn't try to dissuade him again. "I have to do this, you know that."  
  
Paige frowned, "Ok, just be careful alright? We don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Chris smiled, "I didn't know you cared."  
  
Piper slapped him in the arm, "Of course we care. You are our Whitelighter and Wyatts protector."  
  
Chris rubbed his arm, "Ow, ok sorry I was just kidding. I'll be careful, I promise."  
  
Paige folded her arms and looked at him, "I'd feel better if you let me come with you."  
  
Chris shook his head, "No, my contacts don't know you, any change at a time like this might scare them off. Besides everyone down there knows the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Ok, but there are already 200 Whitelighters dead, we don't want to add you to that number." Phoebe said poking Chris in the arm.  
  
Chris smiled at his aunts' concern. However if they knew they were his aunts they would never let him go near the Underworld right now. "Yeah, but I'm also part witch. That makes me more sneaky then your average Whitelighter."  
  
Phoebe laughed at this, "Well he's got us there. He's definitely sneaky."  
  
Chris smiled again, "Thanks... I think."  
  
Phoebe smiled and pointed to the clock. "Go. You've got a meeting remember?"  
  
Chris laughed and orbed out. When h was gone the sisters looked at each other and it was obvious they weren't going to relax until Chris orbed back in. They were still a little unsure of Chris's motives but coming so close to loosing him today has made them realized how much they do care about him.  
  
Piper went to the door to the basement and called up the two Whitelighters again. They had left during the conversation to give their hosts privacy. When they reappeared Piper passed several trays to them. "We can have these down there by the time you're friends wake up." The two men nodded and they started carrying some food downstairs.  
  
** Ten Minutes Later **  
  
The sisters were sitting around the kitchen table still worried about their young Whitelighter/witch. Then they saw orbs and Chris appeared. A collective sigh of relief went up and Paige stood and hugged Chris.  
  
"Thank goodness, you're alright."  
  
Chris smiled and hugged Paige back. "Thanks, I needed that after what I just saw and heard down there."  
  
Piper winced, "Uh oh, that doesn't sound promising."  
  
Chris just stared at her, "It's bad. Some of the Whitelighters that weren't saved were taken down there so the demons could play with them while they died."  
  
All three sisters put their hands on Chris now. Piper said, "I'm sorry you had to see that Chris."  
  
Chris had tears in his eyes, "I wanted to try and help them but I knew if I did I'd be captured too and the Elders need to know what I found out."  
  
Paige nodded, "You were right to come back."  
  
Chris looks around, "Has Leo been back yet?"  
  
"No not yet." Phoebe answered.  
  
Piper turned Chris to her and looked at him, "Chris you look pale. All this orbing can't be good for you in this state. You need to rest. Come on." She took his hand and led him out to the couch in the living room and her sisters followed.  
  
Strangely enough Chris didn't fight it. Piper was right; he felt drained and knew he must look it also. "Maybe this specially brewed poison is supposed to get worse the more we use our Whitelighter powers."  
  
Phoebe thought, "Yeah, you could be right. We'll have to mention that to Leo when he gets here."  
  
Just then white and blue orbs appeared next to her and Leo and two Elders appeared, "Mention what to me?"  
  
Piper looked up from beside Chris who she had pushed down onto the couch. "Chris feels weak and looks really pale since he came back from the Underworld. He thinks there must be something in the poison that effects them the more they use their powers."  
  
Leo looked at the other two Elders and they did their clickity language thing. Then Leo turned back to them and said, "You may be right. Whoever planned this must have realized the Elders would be able to save some of the Whitelighters." Leo looked at Chris and saw he really was very pale. "We will go work on the Whitelighters in the basement right now. Chris can stay here and rest until we're done." The three turned and walked to the kitchen and down to the basement.  
  
The girls looked back at Chris and saw he had started to sweat again and his breathing sped up. Piper put her hand on his forehead and felt it was very warm. "Chris you've got a fever. I think you should just tell Leo and the Elders what you know before they leave and stay here. You need to get your strength back."  
  
Paige sat down on the arm of the couch and brushed her hand through Chris's dark hair and nodded, "I think Piper's right, you should rest. We don't know what that poison is doing to you."  
  
Chris was too weak to argue right now, "Ok, you win. It'll take a while to go through all the Whitelighters downstairs, I'll just take a nap until Leo is done."  
  
Piper smiled, "Good idea. Do you want me to get you anything?"  
  
Chris looked at her and smiled, "Actually, could I get some water? I'm really dry."  
  
Phoebe nodded, "I'll get it."  
  
Piper watched Phoebe leave and then turned back to Chris. "We're going to take good care of you Chris."  
  
Paige smiled and tapped Piper on the shoulder, "You're mothering him."  
  
Chris smiled sweetly, "I like it, it... reminds... me of... home." Chris gently fell into a light sleep.  
  
Phoebe walked in with the glass of water but Paige put her fingers to her lips and pointed to Chris. Phoebe nodded and put the water on the table so Chris could drink it when he woke up.  
  
Piper was still looking at him; she had that same feeling again of something familiar about Chris. She couldn't deny how he reacted to her touch, like it was very familiar and comforting to him. She could have sworn she had some kind of connection to Chris. However, her conscious mind was telling her that wasn't possible, that he was from the future. But the other half of her reminds it that maybe after his parents were killed he came to stay with her and her sisters. That would explain why he would want to save Wyatt, if he grew up here he would have become close to Wyatt.  
  
Phoebe waved her hand in front of Piper's face to bring her back. She whispered, "Hey! You in there?"  
  
Chris light stirred in his sleep and she gave Phoebe a glare. She pulled herself to her feet and the three of them moved through the dining room into the kitchen. When they arrived back at the table Paige looked at Piper funny.  
  
Piper looked back, "What?"  
  
"You seem to be really warming up to Chris all of a sudden."  
  
Piper sat down, "I don't know, it's just..."  
  
Phoebe and Paige sat also and Phoebe asked, "Just what?"  
  
"I just feel like he's more then a stranger to us now. I feel a connection to him somehow, I felt it before but I never really thought about it. I guess when he nearly died on us I realized it was still there and it scared me to think of loosing him."  
  
Paige nodded, "Yeah, I have to agree to that. When he was hurt I was so scared we wouldn't get to apologize to him and it bothered me more then I wanted to admit."  
  
Phoebe agreed also, "You know it was the same with me. When I saw he stopped breathing I was really scared. Like we were loosing someone who was a part of us, not just some person from the future."  
  
Piper looked at her sisters, "Ok, so we're all feeling the same way about him. Like he's part of us somehow." Her sister both nodded. "Well I was thinking... maybe he is special to us in the future."  
  
Paige looked at her interested, "How?"  
  
"Well he told me in his dark future families pretty much didn't exist, he never even really knew his. Maybe his parents were friends of ours, and when they were killed he came to stay with us?"  
  
Paige thinks, "Yeah, that could be true. I mean he certainly seemed to know his way around the manor when he first arrived. And he knows lots of things about all of us."  
  
Piper looked at her hands and remembered how both times when Chris was hurt and barely conscious and she touched him he turned into her touch. "I don't know if I'm right but I can feel that he knows my touch. He doesn't have to think about it he just trusts me to take care of him."  
  
They didn't get a chance to talk any further because Leo and the two Elders came up from the basement. Leo came over to the table and asked, "We're finished downstairs and they are all awake again. Is Chris still on the couch?"  
  
Piper stood up, "He is but don't disturb, he just got to sleep and he looks terrible. His fever is back and he really shouldn't leave."  
  
Leo shook his head, "If he knows who is planning all this we need to know what he knows."  
  
Paige stood now too, "But you've got other safe houses of Whitelighters to go help. Can't you just leave him here to rest until you're finished with them?"  
  
Leo looked suspicious, "Why are you all suddenly so protective of Chris? Does he have you under some kind of spell?"  
  
Piper glared at Leo, "You know we were very protective of our last Whitelighter too, before he left us. Now we have Chris and we want to help him and take care of him."  
  
Leo flinched at the sting from Piper. It still hurt so much that he had to leave his family to become an Elder but he didn't have a choice.  
  
Piper saw the very soft flinch and immediately regretted it remembering how hurt Leo was when she talked to him 'up there' about leaving her. "Leo, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but we just feel a strong connection to Chris now and we want to protect him. It's not a spell and he not holding anything over us. We've just realized how unfair we've been to him recently and we want to make it up to him."  
  
Leo could feel that Piper really did feel strongly for Chris and what surprised him was it the kind of caring of a mother for her child. He realized that Piper hadn't entirely put the pieces together to get that yet so he didn't say anything. He was very tempted to scan Chris's mind and find out if he was doing something to the girls but knew if Piper found out she'd never forgive him.  
  
"Alright, I know better then to go against the feelings and intuition of the Charmed Ones. If you're sure Chris can be trusted I believe you. And you're right he does need some rest, so we'll go do our rounds at the Sanctuaries and then come back when we're done. That should give him lots of time to get his strength back."  
  
Piper smiled, "Thank you for not fighting us on that Leo."  
  
"I've learned it's counter-productive to fight you on anything Piper, you're not a quitter and that is true for everything you believe in even if I don't und..."  
  
The conversation was broken when they heard Chris scream in pain. The four of them flew through the dining room into the living room to find the two Elders standing over Chris doing something to him.  
  
Piper glared at Leo and ran toward Chris, "They're hurting him. STOP THEM!"  
  
Leo was stunned so Piper ran over and pulled one of the Elders away from Chris and shoved the other back as she knelt down and touched Chris's forehead again. He was covered in sweat now, his breathing was ragged and his whole body was tense and shifting uncomfortably.  
  
She glared at the two Elders and yelled, "What did you do to him?"  
  
Both Elders resumed their calm look and did not meet her eyes. "We do not have to justify ourselves to a witch."  
  
Leo stepped up beside him and glared, "But you do to a fellow Elder. Not answer the question Corbin."  
  
Corbin stepped back and looked at the anger in Leo's eyes. "We were simply doing what you know we must. We need the information he has on this demon. The Charmed Ones were not going to let him tell us."  
  
Piper yelled, "We said he needed REST first. We didn't say he wouldn't let him tell you."  
  
The other Elder jumped in now, still annoying smug, "The Elders need this information to begin planning a counter offensive."  
  
Chris was semi-conscious and again turned into Pipers touch as his hand went out grasping for hers. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly as he pleaded weakly, "Mom! Mom, please make it stop. It hurts. Please mom."  
  
Piper glared at Leo, "Whatever they did to him FIX IT NOW!" The last worlds were screamed and Leo jumped slightly before he sank down beside Chris next to Piper. Paige ran out of the room but Piper was too busy to see why.  
  
Leo raised his hands over Chris and it took a while but finally Chris's breathing slowed and he stopped shifting. After a few more seconds he relaxed and his grip on Pipers hand loosened. He was still sweating but not as much now.  
  
Leo looked at Piper who didn't seem surprised at all by what Chris said. "Why did he call you mom?"  
  
Piper didn't even look at him, "Long story. Apparently I remind him of her."  
  
Paige ran back into the room with a clean, damp facecloth. Piper took it from her sister and dabbed Chris's forehead and face gently. When she was convinced he was sleeping again she stood with the cloth clutched in white knuckles.  
  
"Did you get what you need from him or not?" Her voice was low and menacing as she glared at the Elders.  
  
"No, we did not. His resolve to protect his secrets is strong. That is why we had to press harder then would normally have been needed. We will try again when we return." Corbin turned to Leo and said, "We must go, The Others await us to help our other charges."  
  
Pipe was barely containing her anger at the smugness from this Elder, "Oh no you won't." She said gravely and low. She glared at Leo, "You can come back and ask him what he knows." She pointed at the other two and shouted, "But THEY don't come NEAR Chris again. EVER!"  
  
Piper was joined but both her sisters who came to stand on either side of her with angry looks on their faces also. Paige said angrily, "I think you should ALL go."  
  
Phoebe added with an equal glare and anger-filled voice. "NOW!"  
  
The Elders looked at Leo as much to say 'Are you going to let them talk to us like that?' Leo just turned to them both and said, "I think we should go."  
  
Corbin was shocked, "Leo, surely you realize the need of..."  
  
Leo levelled both Elders with a stare, "This is the home of the Charmed Ones. You don't want to take them on here in their seat of power. I know them, and when they promise to protect someone they will do whatever it takes to do that. You already saw one die fulfilling their promise of protection. These three are no different."  
  
The Elders looked at the three sisters standing on the opposite end of the couch glaring at them. Piper was flexing her fingers as if she was tempted to blow them up if they made another move towards Chris.  
  
The two finally nodded, "Very well, we will leave. However when you learn what he knows you will return to us immediately."  
  
Leo nodded, "I understand." The two orbed out and Leo turned back around to face the girls. "Look I don't agree with what they did. They are only supposed to use that power of probing on demons we need information from. I guess with everything they are a little on edge too."  
  
Piper levelled him with a glare, "I'm not kidding Leo, if I see either of them or any other Elder for that matter come NEAR Chris again I'll blow them up. I swear. They will not hurt him as long as I'm here to protect him."  
  
Phoebe and Paige both nodded, "As long as any of us are here to protect him."  
  
Leo nodded, "I understand. And I know that Chris must be good now, because nothing evil could draw this kind of dedication from all of you. I'll make sure none of them come after him again." Leo orbed out leaving them alone with Chris.  
  
"Good." Piper said as she knelt back down next to the Chris and again felt his face. He was still warm but not burning up like before. She rested her hand on his chest just below the arrow hole. "Phoebe can you go get another bandage? I need to clean this again before it gets infected."  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Right, I'll gone." She turned and ran to the upstairs bathroom.  
  
Paige leaned down and put out her hand for the facecloth still clutched in Piper's hand. "Give me that and I'll go get it cool again."  
  
Piper opened her hand and passed it to Paige, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," she smiled and walked toward the kitchen.  
  
Piper didn't need any more convincing; she knew that Chris was special to them in the future now. She hadn't made the connection that he was family but she was very close. Chris's unconscious mind could feel the change in her and it made him feel good to be in his mothers care again.  
  
TBC  
  
Yeah I know again with the EVIL TBC.  
  
But I made this one nice and long again to tide you over until part 3 is done. I have a good idea of what will happen in 3 now and I may even start it tonight. (  
  
As for my other story, "Please Give Me Another Chance" I'm not sure where it's going and even when I'll get back to writing it. I guess whatever happens will happen. I may get inspired again soon.  
  
Ok and now to my lovely reviewers. I LOVE you, you all ROCK! I got 25 reviews for that first chapter. (  
  
Trix, Amila007, zodiac, Lyn, AK8, Teresa, Caro, Harpiebird and denna5 – thanks and here is the next part. It's even longer then the first  
  
Ari – Oh she will find out, I'm not entirely sure when yet but she will. (  
  
Kate – Thanks, and I haven't seen you in chat lately. (  
  
ISA!!! - hey buddy, you mean Friday right? Friday night chats on DFF.  
  
Astrid - Well I can't tell you that or you won't read the chapter... hehehe. Awww you love my stories?? That's so sweet. Well here's more. Enjoy.  
  
MerlinHalliwell - yes but Piper is starting to catch on now. :) Won't she be shocked when she realizes how close she is? lol  
  
bob-the-bear - ooo I got 3 reallys, wow. Glad you like it.  
  
gimmeabreak - :( me sorry, not sure when I'll back around to that one, but there is always hope.  
  
Charmboy4 - wow, these are the kind of reviews I LOVE to get. THANKS. I'm glad you picked out some of that stuff, not everyone does. Charmed is a great show and I've been watching it long enough now that I've got a good feel for the characters and their world. Enjoy part 2.  
  
Magical Princess - ooooo I got an awesome... nice. Well actually this one is about 2 pages longer them the first one.  
  
Nautica7mk - yeah it's fun to write, and Piper is starting to realize it now, as Leo saw  
  
darla101 - aaawww another kind of review I love getting. I'm glad this story hit you enough to review. I agree there are some stories out there that could be good but they get killed by bad writting. Hope you still like part 2.  
  
alyssa halliwell - yes, poor Chris. I do enjoy torturing the poor boy. but he's got his mom and aunts around to help him through  
  
strappleberry123 - well how about semi-evil, like Chris seems to be? :) And yes I know TBC is evil, I HATE seeing it on TV shows.  
  
Anaxandra - well I don't know about soon, but it will come eventually  
  
Devonny - aaawww I knew you'd surface if I waited long enough. You seem to find all the good stories. Awww 'uplifing' yay. And yes, I loved writting all those hints about Chris in there. I threw a few into this chapter too. ooo I even got a brillant! me likes :)  
  
SpiritOfEowyn - yes mame! Here the nice LONG chapter, even longer then part 1 :) YAY I'm on someone's fav story list!!!! *jumps around the room happy* 


	3. Second Attack

This Feels Right  
Part 3  
  
Chris's dreams were very jumbled and he couldn't make much sense out of them but one thing that was constant through all these images of his life was that his mother has been there to comfort and protect him his whole life and even when she died she smiled to try to make it easier for him.  
  
Piper was still sitting near Chris guarding him and she saw he was saying something very softly. She leaned in and listened to it and realized it was a lullaby that Patty sang to the girls when they were young. Piper had started singing it to Wyatt not long ago and it always made him calm. Piper realized that she must have sung it to Chris also when he came to stay with them in the future. She thought it was a little strange because that song had only ever been shared between family but then she remembered the strong bond she felt to Chris and knew that they must have all felt like Chris was close enough to family for it to be alright.  
  
Flowers in summer  
  
Leaves in autumn Snow in winter Rain in spring All natural and all part of us All to be cherish just like us.  
  
Piper smiled and started sing along with him as she ran her fingers through his hair. A few beats in Chris stopped singing and just listened to the sound of his mother's voice singing that song he hadn't heard in so long. Piper's voice was beautiful and the care and love she put into that song was enough to let Chris know she'd always be there for him. He had believed that for the first fourteen years of his life until one day all hell broke loose and his life fell apart at the moment he lost his mother and eventually his brother.  
  
Chris woke up but didn't let Piper know so he could just sit there and listen to her singing to him for the first time in over eight years. They sat there for a long time, her singing and him listening until Paige came in.  
  
She heard Piper singing and stopped abruptly but it was enough to pull Piper back. She looked up and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Paige smiled and walked closer to them, "Well we have some new guests, and apparently one of the other safe houses got a little overbooked. I was just going to take a few of the extra chairs in here down to them."  
  
Piper nodded, "Ok, just be quiet."  
  
Paige looked down at Chris, he was looking much better but still far from his normal self. "How is he?"  
  
Piper squeezed Chris's hand and answered, "He's still warm but it's evened out now. Did you tell the other Whitelighters not to use their powers?"  
  
Paige nodded, "Yep, told them all and I WILL tell our new arrivals just to be sure." She moved over to corner and pulled out some fold-up chairs. She was starting to stack them together when she hissed, "Ouch!"  
  
Piper looked over, "You ok?"  
  
Paige nodded, "Yeah fine. They just tried to bite me."  
  
Piper smiled and stood up to go help her. "Here let me give you a hand."  
  
Piper helped Paige get the chairs in an orderly pile and Paige nodded, "Thanks, but I'm good now, you stay with Chris. He needs to know we're still here and watching out for him."  
  
Piper nodded, "Yeah, ok."  
  
Paige smiled put her hand on the pile of chairs and orbed them downstairs.  
  
When Piper turned back around she saw Chris was awake and trying to sit up. She quickly went over to him and pushed him back down, "Hey, where do you think you're going mister?"  
  
Chris closed his eyes as he gathered his strength and said, "The Elders need to know..."  
  
Piper's rage nearly surfaced again but she fought it back down, "The Elders are not coming back here, EVER. When Leo finishes the rounds of the other sanctuaries he's coming back here to talk to you alone."  
  
Chris could sense Piper's anger and looked at her, "What happened? Why are you mad at them?"  
  
Piper sighed seeing she was failing at guarding her feelings around Chris, "Because they hurt you. When they came back we asked them to let you sleep for a while and come back later to talk to you but two of them snuck in and probed your mind for the information they wanted. You were a mess when I got to you. I'm sorry I didn't protect you from them Chris I should have been watching closer."  
  
Chris shook his head and took Piper's hand in his larger one, "No, it's not your fault. You had no way of knowing they would do something like that. You made them go away when you realized what they did and that's what matters."  
  
Piper smiled at Chris's quick jump to her defence, it made her care about him even more and she squeezed his hand, "Thank you for forgiving me."  
  
"There's nothing to forgive, Piper."  
  
Piper smiled and just out of instinct leaned down and kissed Chris on the forehead. "We'll always protect you."  
  
Chris felt like he was home again and being tucked into bed by his mother, everything was perfect. He didn't even wonder if Piper had figured out who he was it just felt so right being in her care again it didn't matter to him anymore.  
  
Paige and Phoebe walked in on the tender moment and both smiled. They had to admit in the short few months since Chris arrived here he really had wormed his way into their lives and hearts. They both moved over and Paige ruffled Chris's hair and Phoebe ran her finger down his nose with a smile.  
  
"Hey, how do you feel now?" Paige asked with a smile.  
  
Chris smiled up at his aunts, "Better, thanks."  
  
Phoebe smiled, "That's good. We were really worried about you there for a bit."  
  
"Thanks for watching out for me when I couldn't. I owe you guys." Chris smiled.  
  
Paige playfully smacked him in the shoulder, "You don't owe us anything."  
  
Corbin walked up to Leo, "We have nearly all of them back now. This method works very well Leo."  
  
"Thank you, how long?"  
  
"Not long now, we're about 90% finished. Why are you so edgy?"  
  
Leo looked around, "I don't know but something just doesn't feel right. I can't explain it."  
  
Leo was about to speak again when the ceiling exploded and crumbled down into the shelter. As before various demons of level and type descended and began targeting Whitelighters and Elders alike. All hell broke loose very quickly as they somehow activated the arrow wounds from before and all the infected doubled over in pain but some could still fight. Six more Elders orbed in having sensed something was about to happen also and the battle was fast and deadly. As before the attack was well co-ordinated but did not seem to have any notable leader.  
  
Leo tackled a Darklighter and pushed two Whitelighters out of the way.  
  
The other Elder with Leo before, ran up, "Leo, Corbin is dead. We're fighting a loosing battle here."  
  
Leo ducked another attack from two demons and looked around. They were loosing what few they had saved to this new attack, they had to get them out of here.  
  
"Tristan orb them all out of here before we loose anymore!"  
  
Tristan ducked another attack also and shot and energy ball back but did not hit his demon attacker. He looked back at Leo, "Where do we orb them too?"  
  
Leo thought for a moment, there was only one place he knew was safe, "The Haliwell manor."  
  
"But the number is too big! We won't be able to mask that many, it will put them in danger again as well as the Charmed Ones."  
  
"I can increase the spell on the house with the sisters' help, we can mask them. Just get them out of here now! I'll draw off some of the demons while you escape. They will follow me and not you."  
  
Tristan nodded, "Very well, be careful Leo."  
  
"You too, now go."  
  
Tristan reached his arms out as far as they could go and made a swooping motion out toward the sky and blue orbs surrounded everyone but Leo as they left. The demons looked shocked and angry and then they spotted Leo. He orbed out but knew that some of the higher level demons could stills track him which is what he was counting on. His trail would cover the escape path of the others.  
  
At the manor a huge swirl of orbs appeared in every room on the ground floor of the manor and even the stairs as about four dozen more Whitelighters appeared with five Elders including Tristan. The girls were on their feet in seconds and looking around. Chris tried but was still too weak to stand but he looked around also.  
  
Piper saw the other Elder from before and started toward him. Tristan saw her coming and raised his hands in surrender. "Please! I am not here for Chris or to cause trouble. The Sanctuary we were just visiting was attacked by demons. Leo said to bring everyone here; so I had no choice but to return."  
  
Piper looked around and asked, "Where is Leo?"  
  
"He covered our escape by staying behind to orb out after us and masking our trail."  
  
Piper was scared, Leo was risking himself again to save the Elders and Whitelighters. She knew he had to do it but it still scared her every time he risked himself. "Well you can't stay here in plain sight downstairs. HEY! HEY listen up. Everyone in the kitchen and living room, you go downstairs with your friends. Everyone else upstairs!"  
  
Phoebe and Paige were helping some of the injured move to the stairs and Chris used his telekinetic powers to move some of the badly injured up the stairs so they others could take them up the rest of the way to a room. After the fifth trip Piper turned around and saw what Chris was doing and ran to him.  
  
"Chris stop!" His breathing had gotten ragged and he was sweating again. "Chris you know you can't use your powers without that poison hurting you."  
  
Chris let go of the last one and let his arm drop to the couch as he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing again. "It's ok, I want to help and if I take it easy it doesn't hurt that bad."  
  
Piper put her fingers to the side of his throat and frowned, "'doesn't hurt to bad' ha? Right, and that would be why your heart is racing and you're sweating like a pig. Now lie down again."  
  
Chris nodded and let Piper guide him down, he really did feel like crap and he knew she knew it. Piper ran her hand through his hair again; she noticed that it always seemed to relax him. "I'm ok Piper, really." She glared at him and he smiled, "Ok, so I'm completely ok, but not dying. At least not very quickly."  
  
Piper winced at the joke; the scary part was he wasn't kidding. Everyone that had been shot was slowly dying of the Darklighter poison. "I know, I just worry about you."  
  
Chris smiled up at her, "You always did."  
  
Piper looked down at him and ran a finger down his face, "Yeah so I noticed." Chris looked confused. "The Seasons song. I heard you singing it in your sleep. That song has been in our family for generations, we never sing it to anyone else, but you know it. Did I sing it to you?"  
  
"Yeah, when I was scared at night, or after a demon attack, you'd come. You'd bring Wyatt and me into the same bedroom and sing it to us. It always calmed us down. You have a beautiful voice Piper."  
  
Piper smiled, "Thank you. You know you never did tell us how you came to live with us here at the manor. Care to share?"  
  
Chris went pale and diverted his gaze to his hands. He was dreading this question, he couldn't answer it truthfully but he also didn't want to lie to his mother after she had just become so protective and kind to him.  
  
Piper saw his expression and realized he wasn't ready to talk about his past yet and she didn't want to push him. "I'm sorry Chris, I didn't mean to pry. I just worry about you and I thought if I knew more maybe I could help you better."  
  
Chris smiled at Piper's worry and he wondered if she realized how much she was acting like the mother he remembered. "I'm ok Piper really, but it feels good that you care. I haven't exactly been easy to get along with since I arrived and I know I've pissed you all off more then once," he said as he looked down.  
  
Piper hooked her finger under his chin and made him look at her. "Chris, I'm sorry if we haven't made you feel very welcome here. We just weren't sure of you for so long, but that's all changed now."  
  
Chris looked at her curiously, "How?"  
  
Piper shook her head, "I'm not sure really. I guess with you always in our faces it was easy for us to not want to trust you. But when you were hurt and nearly died, I guess it made something clear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That even though we may question you motives sometimes, the good that you've done proves that you are here to help us," Paige said as she pushed herself off the last rung of the stairs. Phoebe and Paige had been listening to the tail end of the conversation as they came down the stairs.  
  
Phoebe smiled, "Yeah and you have been a good friend to us and helped us a lot as our Whitelighter."  
  
Chris and Piper both looked up and smiled and Chris nearly blushed. Piper smiled again and giggled at that, "I guess what that means is that old saying is right. You really don't appreciate something until you're faced with loosing it. When you nearly died on the floor that day Chris, it made us see we really do care about you."  
  
Chris was surprised, of course in his time they would say something like this because they were his family. But in this time they didn't know that but they were saying it anyway, maybe that meant they were telling the truth.  
  
Paige saw the strange look on Chris's face and moved over to him, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Chris didn't look at her he just closed his eyes and exhaled, "It's been so long since I felt wanted or welcome anywhere... I guess I forgot what it felt like."  
  
All three sisters were horrified at this revelation from his troubled childhood. As much as he seemed to say it wasn't that bad they kept hearing terrible things that happened to him and couldn't believe he had been happy.  
  
Paige hugged Chris and said, "Oh baby I'm so sorry you had such a terrible life before now."  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, it sounds rough having to grow up alone like you did."  
  
Piper joined in, "Your father always away, your mother to busy for you, your brother picking on you all the time. At least as sisters we had each other, and even if we fought like good and evil we were still always sisters in the end."  
  
Chris looked up and shook his head, "Yeah my father and brother weren't that great to be around but my mother was great, I couldn't have asked for a better one."  
  
Piper smiled, "I'm glad. And then you came here to be with us, I hope we lived up to what your mother was like."  
  
Chris smiled, "You were amazing Piper, I have no complaints at all. I just wish I could have been more help to you." Chris remembered he should stop before he says something that will give him way. He looked at Paige, "So, are the new arrivals settled?"  
  
Paige nodded, "Yep, they are all spread out in the bedrooms up there. It looks like a giant sardine can in this house right now but I guess it will have to do. When I left they were healing each others wounds from the fight."  
  
At the mention of the fight Piper got scared again and started worrying. She looked down and closed her eyes as she whispered, "Leo."  
  
Chris heard her and wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold his mother like she always did for him but wondered if he should. Then he remembered they already knew he had lived here so it wasn't that crazy that he would be that close to them. Chris shifted and reached out pulling Piper to him.  
  
"It'll be ok. Leo is smart and he's coming back, I promise."  
  
Piper sank into Chris's embrace and just let his confidence wash over him. She hopped he was right. At this moment Paige noticed a Whitelighters coming down the stairs and ran over to him so he wouldn't interrupt the moment. Phoebe followed and they went back upstairs to help him.  
  
After a few minutes of letting Chris hold her, Piper pulled away and wiped her face. Then she looked at Chris and what she saw nearly made her gasp. She looked at Chris and the care and worry she saw in his eyes was far too familiar. She could have sworn she was looking into Leo's eyes for a few moments. The same beautiful green orbs that showed such emotion and love for her in the past.  
  
Chris saw her staring at him and questioned, "Piper? What's wrong?"  
  
Piper didn't even think before she spoke, "Oh my god, you have Leo's eyes."  
  
Chris wasn't sure if he should panic because he was found out or come up with a convincing lie. He couldn't think of anything that would work off the top of his head and he started wondering if her knowing about him so soon would change his future to much.  
  
"Demons!" Chris said out of nowhere and looked away toward where Paige and Phoebe had disappeared.  
  
Piper snapped back to reality and looked at him, "What?"  
  
"I mean, Leo's spell was meant to cover the presence of a few Whitelighters here by using me, Paige and Wyatt. With this many extra we need to strengthen it or we'll be like a big beacon telling the demons where to find us. If they attack in large enough numbers even drawing on the Nexus won't help us."  
  
Piper knew he was right and she stood, momentarily distracted from what she just say in him, "Ok, so we have to find out what kind of spell he used and find a way to increase it's power."  
  
Chris thought a second, "The other Elder that's here would know what Leo did the first time during the fight against the Titans."  
  
Piper remembered that time and how worried about Leo she was and then she remembered what the Elder had told them, "He used a web of fairy magic for one thing."  
  
Chris nodded, "Yeah, that's very strong and may have worked for a dozens or so but with this many here we need more."  
  
"Paige! Phoebe!"  
  
In a few seconds Chris and Piper heard rushed feet heading to the stairs and a few seconds later they girls appeared. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Piper waved them both downstairs, "Demons, that's what's wrong. We need to increase power to the web of fairy magic Leo put on the manor otherwise we're all sitting ducks here."  
  
The girls nodded and came down the stairs. Phoebe spoke first, "Ok but how do we do that?"  
  
Piper looked sideways and then frowned, "I don't know yet. Any ideas?"  
  
Paige and Phoebe sat down and Paige shook her head, "Not really?"  
  
As she sat next to Chris again, Piper said, "Well we gotta come up with something and fast or we're all in BIG trouble."  
  
OK well that is page 3. Very sorry about the wait but I just had some very serious weirdness going on and my work schedule was nuts. When I wasn't working I was sleeping and that's pretty much it. But I had been working away at this for a while now and finally decided to post it as is. So if there are any typos in it, I'm sorry. ( lol  
  
I would normally do a credit to all the people who have left me feedback here but that would just take to long now since I have had so many since Part 2 was posted. But I love REALLY love to say thanks to those of you have never gave up on this story and kept me interested in continuing. It's actually a lot easier now because we know so much more about Chris then when I started this. I will be including more stuff that we learned in the later eps of the season in here as I go as I've been doing all along.  
  
So A BIG THANKS to all my reviewers. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! And I'll get to work on the next part. It will be our first real look at the major bad guy of this story and hear some of his plan. (  
  
Have a great day and can't wait to hear from you all. Please r&r. Laheara 


	4. Betrayal and Revenge REPOST

**Title: This Feels Right**

**Author**: Laheara

**Summary: **We finally meet our big bad and find out who he is and where he's from and why he's here.

**Spoilers: **I'm now increasing my spoilers to the entire 6th season. Anything we learned about Chris, the future, Wyatt, is fodder for my fic now. But we are still a little AU in that they don't Chris is family yet.

**Spoilers 2: **Ok, this one is a little dark, bit of a mood when I wrote it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or anything obviously connected to it but I do own Metturinan and any other demons or Whitelighter characters I create in this story.

**This Feels Right**

**Part 4**

**Betrayal and Revenge**

In a very dark part of the Underworld close to several magma pools suddenly a body went flying down and disappeared with a scream into the red. Above the sound of cheering was heard and even clapping.

A large cavern filled with demons of all kinds and ranks were collected around elevated cages spread out across the room. Inside the cages were some of the Whitelighters that had been grabbed by their attackers and brought here for sport.

Many of the prisoners were dying of the special batch of Darklighter poison but some were being tortured the old fashioned way. There were evil charms around all the cages to keep them from orbing or using their powers.

One demon stepped forward and conjured a low power fireball which he threw and hit one in the leg. The man screamed and collapsed to the floor. Then another demon went over and pulled him to his feet.

"Die like the pests you all are to us Whitelighter," the demon spat at the man and threw him back to the ground and started to walk away. When he was a few paces away he turned quickly and threw a dagger that hit the Whitelighter in heart. The man gasped and looked down at the handle sticking out of his chest and then fell down dead.

He scoffed, "Ha, without their powers they are weak as mortals. This is not half as amusing as I thought it would be. Let's just kill them all."

The others in the room cheered at this idea and the Whitelighters in the cages clustered together in fear of what was to come. The demons started walking toward the cages with glares on there faces and death in their eyes. Several were pulling weapons and others were conjuring energy and fireballs.

When they all were about to attack a sudden ear-piercingly loud crack of thunder was heard and several extremely powerful lightning blasts appeared in the center of the room forming a circle. The demons all cowered and covered their ears in fear of what was happening.

In a few seconds the smoke cleared and a dark robed being appeared. He looked around the room from within a black hood. "I do not wish them all killed yet." The voice was pure evil and most of the demons backed away quickly. But some of the more powerful upper level demons were not as impressed.

"And who might you be?" One demon asked.

The hooded being did nothing for a few seconds then his hand went out quickly and a large fireball incinerated the demons in a blast of smoke and screaming. The others in the room fell to their knees and lowered their faces in respect.

The low dark voice spoke again and everyone in the room seemed to shake with fear. " am the one who has been organizing all of you and planning these attacks. I... am your NEW Master. I have a plan that will rid us of the greatest forces of good which will leave the rest of the world... ours."

The demons all bowed their heads from their kneeling positions still not daring to look up at their new dark master.

The new demon then turned toward one of the cages and used his powers to open the door and move one of the Whitelighters out into the open before him. The man tried to maintain a brave front but was obviously scared. The demon pushed back his hood and looked at the man.

"Do you know who I am?" he whispered menacingly.

The Whitelighter gasped in shocked and horror and the others in the cage he had come from gasped as well. The demon looked at them and then back to the one before him.

"I see my reputation precedes me. Good, that will save time on the introductions... Elder." He spoke the last work with hatred and angry as his hand flew out and sent the Elder flying across the room into a stone cave wall.

The Whitelighter was dazed for a few seconds and then stood shakily again. "Yes I remember you... Metturinan."

"Good, then you will remember my purpose before you and the other Elders entombed me for six centuries because I didn't agree with our ways. I've had a lot of time to think in those centuries, and plan, and prepare for the day that a magic strong enough to release me was created. Now I have been."

The Elder looked at him with disgust, "You have not been one of us in a long time traitor do not dare to assume you know anything about us now. When we rid ourselves of your evil the Elders were reborn."

Metturinan scoffed and walked towards him, "Obviously not well enough, for there is yet another traitor in your midst. One that you would never imagine but who shares my views. And his actions have created a force that you could not have imagined, and it is what freed me. Now I have come here to prove I was correct all along and to take vengeance on those who imprisoned me Thomas."

In a blinding flash of light several bolts of lightning converged on the Elder and engulfed him in flames. Metturinan stood and enjoyed the spectacle as his old friend burned before his eyes.

When there was nothing but dust and ashes on the floor where Thomas stood Metturinan turned back around and saw all the demons watching him. He moved to the center of the room again and addressed them.

"Yes, I was once and Elder, a being of so called light and good. And I was betrayed by my kind when I tried to prove my way was superior. Now a power unimagined in that time has come to be and I was able to reach forth from my prison and feed on it until I was strong enough to escape. But where I came from was already a place of in enough chaos, pain and hatred to make any demon proud. And the amusing part is that it wasn"t even created by a demon but a human. So I left that world to his command with the plan to return and truly teach him how to improve things."

The demons all looked at each other confused and questioning. Metturinan smiled at their looks, "You are all aware of the son of the eldest Charmed One, Piper." The demons all nodded and began groaning and complaining. Metturinan raised a hand and silenced them. "Wyatt is a formidable force for evil in the future, because of the betrayal of an Elder that will break their Whitelighter Leo and his anger and hatred will lead to Wyatt becoming one of us."

The demons all looked shocked but impressed. One demon took the chance to stand and come out of the sea of his kind kneeling, "And what must we do to make sure this happens?"

Metturinan looked at the demon and moved toward him. "You dare address me?"

Surprisingly the upper level demon held his ground and nodded, "I do, Master."

Metturinan raised his hand again and all the demon cowards looked down again in fear but the demon did not move although he tensed.

Metturinan smiled, "Impressive. Finally someone with a backbone. You are?"

"Aaron, if it pleased you, my Master."

"It does, if you are as brave and strong as you think you are I will have use of you, as... my new General."

Aaron bowed, "I am honoured, Master."

"Indeed you should be for the mission I have for you will make you a legend among demons."

"I await your orders to attach the Charmed Ones."

Metturinan raised his index finger, "Not the witches, their new Whitelighter. He has the power to change my delightful future and I will not allow it. Do what ever you must to follow my orders and then when I am ready bring him here. I want to hold the heart of Chris Perry Halliwell as it finally slows and stops."

**Above at the Halliwell Manor**

It has been a couple of hours now since the sisters had sat down to come up with a plan. As much as Chris has wanted to be part of the planning process he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open after the first forty-five minutes or so and he drifted off. Piper noticed and whispered to her sisters to take the talking into the kitchen so they don't disturb him. Chris was still very weak and the sisters wanted to help him recover as much strength as possible.

While Piper had been paying full attention to the planning she still had been keeping an ear on the living room to be sure that Chris was ok, even got up and walked to the door a few times to look out at him. Her sisters could see worried she was and tried to help.

"Piper we're going to figure this out and Chris and Leo are both going to be fine," Phoebe said.

Piper looked at the floor and then turned back around to face them, "I am very worried about Leo, I love him more then anyone knows, but right now I'm also really worried about Chris. After Leo has the other Elders to help him and he's healthy, Chris has been shot and is slowly dying in front of us."

With that last sentence Piper let out a sob. When she looked into Chris's emerald orbs she saw so much hidden in their depths, but she also saw love, and caring and even fear at what he was now facing. She could tell he wanted to open up and tell them everything but he was to scared he would change something and make things worse if they knew too much. Chris reminded her so much of Leo, and looking into Chris's green eyes was look looking into Leo's sometimes and she found that very comforting.

Paige has been busily writing and mixing things together while her sisters were standing at the door watching Chris. With one big poof of white smoke she smiled and exclaimed, "GOT IT!"

Her sisters turned around and looked at her. Piper moved over to the island and smiled as she looked at the color of potion, "You did it, you figured out the proper mixture."

Phoebe hugged her sister, "Way to go Paige, you rock! Looks like we can add very cool potions to Paige's list of things she's good at now too."

Paige pretended to brush off the kudos but they both knew she was loving every second of it. "Oh you guys, you would have figured it out soon or later too."

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right. It's nothing."

Paige stared at her sister with mock hurt and then swatted at her, "Shut up you."

Piper just laughed and started bottling up the potion. "Ok with this potion to keep us safe in here and the new spell to strength the web around the manor we should be doing pretty well on defensive front."

Paige nodded and helped Piper bottle the light blue potion, "Plus with all these Whitelighters around we have no problem getting one to heal one of us if we do get into a fight with any demons stupid enough to attack us here."

Suddenly they heard a crash in the living room and they all looked up at once, "You were saying," Piper said as they all grabbed bottles and ran to out of the kitchen.

When she crossed into the living room they saw five demons around Chris. One of them seemed to have Chris caught in some kind of force field that muted his cries for help but he did manage to kick over a vase on the coffee table to alert the sisters.

The girls kicked into protective mode and went at the demons. Piper threw her bottle at the one closest to her and he melted. Then Phoebe and Paige did the same which left only two demons, the one holding Chris and another.

The one not doing anything went for Piper and Phoebe helped protect her sister. While they fought him, Paige tried to get closer to Chris and noticed that what ever that demon was holding Chris with it was making it really hard for him to breath.

"You guys! He's choking Chris with that light," Paige yelled as she tried to quickly move around the couch in front of her.

When Piper and Phoebe heard this they looked up for a second and then Piper looked at the demon, "Enough of this." She kicked out, pushing the demon attacking her back and flicked her hands blowing him up.

Then all three sisters moved toward Chris and the last demon, he turned and saw he was out numbered and out of time and shimmered out before they could attack him.

Phoebe jumped as he started to shimmer but she didn't get to him in time, "Damn, now he come back and attack us again."

Paige looked around just to be sure there were no more unwelcome visitors, "Yeah but next time we'll ready."

Piper ran to Chris who was now gasping for breath and had broken out in a heavy sweat. He was balancing himself on the arm of the couch trying to catch his breath.

Piper fell to her knees in front of him and took his face in her hands. His eyes were clouded with pain and exhaustion. "Chris what can we do to help you?"

Chris couldn't answer right away; he just has to keep breathing. That attack had taken a lot out of him in his already weakened state. Finally when his breathing was down to just much laboured he look at them and nodded. "I'm okay."

Piper brushed his damp hair away from his sweaty forehead. He was burning up again which meant the poison was spreading again like it had before. "Phoebe go get one of these Whitelighters, now, he's burning up again."

Chris shook his head, "No, I'm... I'm alri... alright."

"No you aren't, now don't argue with me, Chris," Piper said pushing him down onto the couch because sitting up was taking a lot of energy.

Phoebe took off up stairs and Paige ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a couple bottles of potion, a bowl and wet a cloth. She ran back out and gave the cloth to Piper who starting patting Chris's face with it to cool him down and Paige put the potions and the bowl of cool water on the coffee table.

Chris was in no condition to argue with anyone, especially not Piper when she was in mothering mode. Chris faintly felt worried that Piper might know the truth but right now he was too weak to care. He just decided to not say anything in case he called her mom by accident.

Piper turned Chris's head toward her and looking him over for any other injuries. She didn't find anything but these demons were obviously part of the well organized group attacking all over the world. They waited until Chris was alone again and attacked him.

Chris couldn't keep his eyes open again and he winced weakly when Piper turned his head. His head was spinning and pounding and ringing, basically he felt like crap.

"I'm sorry Chris," Piper said as she dipped the cloth in the cool water and put it back on his face. She looked up at the stairs, "PHOEBE!"

A few seconds later Phoebe appeared pulling a Whitelighter behind her. When they got to the couch h stepped around Piper, knowing she wouldn't move, and put his hands over Chris. The usual golden glow came from them and as Chris seemed to get a little better the Whitelighter seemed to get weaker.

Finally something told Chris to look up and he saw the strain keeping this up was causing. "No, please... stop him... stop... stop."

Piper looked up and saw he man was about the pass out. Just as she was about to tell him to stop Chris moaned in pain and flinched again but even though he was too weak to speak again Paige could see the fear in his eyes that he was hurting someone else.

Piper could see it too but she didn't want to tell the man to stop because she didn't want to loose Chris either. Finally Chris turned those pained green eyes on her and told her she had to stop him before the poison overtook him. She closed her eyes reached up and pushed his hands away.

The second the connection to Chris was broken the man collapsed but Paige was close enough to catch him. She guided him to a chair and sat him down and then looked back at Chris. "Was it enough?"

Piper touched Chris's face again and his breathing was still very ragged and he was hot but burning like a few minutes ago. She nodded, "A little but not much, he still really hot."

Phoebe walked around the couch and started for the stairs basement, "I'll get one of the one who's been here longer. Maybe the ones upstairs are still a little weak because they haven't been here long."

Before she got to the archway to the dining room Chris mustered enough strength to speak, "No."

They all looked at him surprised. Piper brushed the side of Chris' cheek and said softly, "Chris we have to get you help, you're still running a few high fever."

Chris shook his head slightly, "No... I... I don't want to hurt... anyone else. I'll be ok; I just need to rest now." He looked at Paige, "Please help him."

Paige nodded, "I'll take care of him." She orbed the Whitelighter upstairs to get help from the others.

Piper began combing her fingers through Chris's hair knowing that always calmed him down before and made him relax. "Ok Chris, Paige took him up to get help. Just relax and think about yourself for now." The burning question in the back of her mind was why did these demons keep attacking Chris? What did he know they didn't want anyone else to know? And how did they find out that he knew it in the first place. As all the questions were whirling around in her head she felt Chris's breathing catch as he winced again.

Piper peeled back the side of his shirt and saw the arrow hole was glowing slightly. She took Chris's face in her hands again and shouted to him, "CHRIS! Chris what's happening? Chris!"

Phoebe jumped when she heard Piper yell Chris's name and upstairs Paige heard it also. She saw the worried looks on the others faces and just raised her hands to keep them from going downstairs. "No, stay up here, I'll go see what's going on. You have to conserve your strength, no relax." Then she orbed out.

As Paige orbed back in nearly where she had left from she saw the faint glow on Chris's chest and ran over beside Piper. "My god, what's happening to him?"

"I don't know he isn't answering me. What ever those demons did they made him much worse. Leo said he wouldn't get this bad for hours still." Piper was scared, more scared then she could express. She just kept her death grip on Chris as if she could will him to stabilize again.

"We need to know what that demon that attacked him was,"; Paige said and orbed the Book of Shadows onto the coffee table. She started flipping through the pages quickly.

Chris flinched again and moaned louder. Piper was getting even more scared now. "LEO! LEO!" She waited a couple of seconds and then yelled again, "LEO PLEASE! Chris needs help."

Finally, in a few seconds, Leo orbed in and went over to Chris and Piper. Piper moved slightly aside so he could step around her now that Paige was sitting there also.

"What happened? He should have gotten this bad so quick." Leo put his hands over Chris and tried to help him.

"A group of demons attacked him while we were mixing protection potions and working on the reinforcement for the fiery magic spell."

Leo looked at Chris, he looked so small and vulnerable lying there very pale but with bright red marks showing the very high fever. "Even with the new spell to strengthen it, I can't stay long. I have a bunch of them following me and I haven't been able to shake them for a while."

Two lower level demons appeared, obviously scouts for the upper level demons still chasing Leo. Piper looked up at them and flicked both of them into dust.

Leo saw this and stood. "I can't stay any longer. I don't want to risk drawing them all here. I have to go, I'm sorry Piper. I'll try to contact one of the other Elders but I have to go now. I'm sorry." His final words were echoed when he orbed out.

Piper turned back to Chris and touched his face. He was a little better but she was still scared. At least now he didn't seem to be in as much pain and she realized that was as good as she was going to get for now.

"I'll keep you safe Chris, I promise. I'm not leaving you again this time."

**In the Underworld**

Aaron shimmered in near one of the cages and saw his new Lord was amusing himself by torturing a few more of his former Whitelighter friends. Aaron smiled at the irony of an Elder turning evil and uniting the Underworld. They were supposed to be the epitome of all that was good.

He decided to let Metturinan know he was there so she announced himself, "My Lord, I have news."

The new Dark Lord turned and faced him with a sadistic smile on his face. "What have you for me, my new General?"

Aaron still liked the sound of that title and smiled, "Your order to attack the Charmed Ones Whitelighter has been carried out. He was greatly weakened by my demons and their Elder even showed up to try to help him but had to leave when one of my other trackers followed him."

"And what is the condition of the witches?"

"They were not harmed as you ordered, my Lord. But their new Whitelighter is now even closer to death. He will be easy to pick off when you are prepared for your final attack."

Metturinan turned to Aaron, "And what do you know of my final attack plans?"

Aaron realized he was assuming the new evils plans and high level demons always hate it when others think they are on the same though process. Aaron knelt and bowed his head, "I humbly apologize, my Lord. I did not mean to assume anything of our plan. I have fulfilled your first order."

Metturinan smiled and nodded, "Yes, yes you have my General." Then he turned evil again, "But never assume anything about me again or you will find yourself in most unpleasant circumstances."

Aaron bowed lower, "Yes, my Lord, never again." Then he shimmered out before the new dark power changed its mind and threw a fireball or something even worse at him.

Thanks to all those who keep at me to continue this.

I know I seem to go really long periods between posts but hopefully that will get smaller soon. Hope you enjoyed this nice extra long chapter. I took like a month to get done.

So what do you think of our new big bad and his story?

Laheara


End file.
